Frozen Lights
by Wind14
Summary: While ice skating, Victor and Yuuri find magic lights that take them back in time and thousands of miles away. They must live again as students, in a world they did not know existed, and must learn what love truly means before time runs out. [End of season one, rating subject to change, will never exceed T]


Chapter 1: Molodyye Snova

 **Second story! Glad to post it, and I have read over it multiple times, outloud, so grammar should be good(you can only imagine the looks I got), but please point out any mistakes so it can be fixed. Also, if you have yet to figure this out, I have no ownership of of Yuri! On Ice or Harry Potter. Yurio would have tied with Yuuri.. Also, this going to have spoilers, and I would suggest finishing the first season before looking for fanfics. Rating may go up but never above T. Enjoy.**

 **-Abby**

Yuuri skates across the rink, finishing his cool down laps. After everything at the Grand Prix Finals, he moved to Russia to live with Victor. It had been a big move, and taken a while for all of his stuff to make it to St. Petersburg. After that, Victor and he had trained what felt like every minute of every day. They had become closer, much closer, but had yet to speak of some of the things that happened in the previous season, such as what had happened after his free skate for the Cup of China.

Victor greets him as he glides over to the edge of the rink. They sit together, untying their skates. For a moment, they stay silent, before Victor speaks up.

"How are you liking the new program?"

"It's a good program, but I feel like something's missing. It just doesn't feel right."

"I would -I….." Victor trails off, staring at something at the far end of the rink. "Do you see that?" He points at the corner of the room, where he had been staring. There is a dim blue light, with no source visible. It makes the tinted glass look beautiful. The sky outside is overcast, despite it being summer. The temperature only really ever gets up to 70 degrees fahrenheit(about 20 degrees celsius). Today is one of those cooler days in the beginning of August, the gloom settling all over the city.

"Yeah, should I go check it out? I've never seen something like that before…" Yuuri trails off, waiting patiently for Victor's reply.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Victor absentmindedly hands Yuuri his glasses as they both stand up. He nods in thanks. They walk in silence, comfortable in each other's presence. Both Victor and Yuuri have their ice skates in hand, having simply picked them up to walk around the rink.

When they reach the light, it appears to almost be the color of the air, different shades moving slowly through it. As they get closer, purples and pinks appear and swirl with the blue in a mesmerizing pattern. "What do you think it is?" Yuuri breathes, awestruck.

"I don't have any ideas, but it looks like figure skating with music, don't you think so?" Yuuri glances at his coach for a moment, noticing his equally amazed expression, before studying the lights closer.

Upon first glance, they do look just like lights, maybe even the aurora borealis. With a closer glance they looked like two figures, becoming more defined. They move with grace, as if on ice and not air, beckoning. Mystified, Victor and Yuuri reach out to touch the colors, as if to join them.

The very instant their hands reach the beautiful lights, a glint of gold and silver is seen, and a loud pop resonates through the rink. The colors are gone, and so are Victor and Yuuri.

Yurio, on his daily visit, walks into the rink. Seeing it empty, he turns around to leave, but stops. He scans the benches and ice, furrowing his brows in confusion. He calls back out to the person running the front room, "Did you say they were still here?"

The woman, rather old, but not quite grandmotherly looking, limps into the room. "They should be dear, I saw them walk in, out for lunch, and back in again. I heard them finish up just a moment ago." She looks around the room through a thin pair of glasses. Her hair appears carefully brushed back, strands of white streaking the brown.

"Well they're not here! I swear, if they're hiding from me again!" Yurio stomps off angrily, leaving the manager in a daze. He searches the entire facility thoroughly, yet finds no trace of Yuuri or Victor. "This doesn't make any sense! Their bags are still here, except they are not. No systems went off, they never passed the front desk, and there aren't any broken windows. Where are they? And how did they get out?" Yurio rambles on, but finds no conclusion, no answer. He goes home with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Dumbledore sits calmly in his office, preparing for the new school year to begin. Everything is in order. He would believe that this will be a normal year, but for the past three years, Harry has never ceased to surprise him, and with the triwizard tournament this year, just about anything could happen. The quiet moment lasts to long, and Dumbledore's wise old wizard's instinct tells him something is about to happen.

He glances out the window, looking at the lovely view of the lake. At almost cloud level, the air seems to shrink, gathering around something directly above the lake. There are flashes of gold and silver, something shiny falls toward the lake. No, not something-people! Two figures fall, almost gracefully spinning to the water. Dumbledore opens the window hurriedly, but it slowly squeaks open. He shouts a cushioning spell as they figures hit the...ice?

Yuuri doesn't hold back a scream as he plunges from the sky, grasping Victor by the arms. "What happened?" He yells, as they begin to spin in the air. He almost feels as if he is figure skating a jump sideways.

"I don't know! Just hold on tight, there's no way we can survive a fall from this height!" Victor pulls Yuuri closer, hugging him tightly. The spinning speeds up, and it really does feel as if they were spinning in a jump in exact unison. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor, feeling his warmth for what he believes is the last time.

Their momentum slows down, before they collide with ice. Yuuri lands on his back, Victor momentarily laying on top of him. For a moment, a strong sense of dejá vú overwhelms Yuuri as Victor pushes himself up, looking down at Yuuri with affection. Something seems off, but Yuuri can't place it.

"We survived."

"I thought you said it was impossible." Victor completely gets off of him, but the blush on Yuuri's face lingers.

"I thought it was, but something slowed us down." Victor's expression becomes thoughtful. After a brief pause, he sighs, put down.

"Wherever we are," Yuuri examines his surroundings as he sits up, "it sure is warm. I think we should get off this ice, it might be unstable." They both stand.

"Or we could ice skate, it seems that the lights brought us here with our ice skates. Maybe we should-" Victor is cut off by a multitude of people wearing peculiar clothing much like dresses running towards them and shouting wildly. An old man leads the group, clutching a hat to his head and pointing a carved stick at them. He is quite grandfatherly looking, with half-moon glasses, long white hair, a long white beard, and a wrinkled face.

The man lowers the stick and slows down, now just a few feet away from them. He glances back at two women behind him. The one who is closest has a stern expression, much like that of a strict teacher. She is wearing something akin to a very long green coat, and has glasses perched on her spindly nose. The other reminds Yuuri of a kind mother, very willing to help. They give the old man a nod and he speaks. "It is rather unusual for us to receive guests falling from the sky. How did you get here?"

Yuuri opens his mouth to reply that he honestly has no idea, although before he can make a noise, Victor stops him. And then he realizes, this is almost just like talking to the press. They have to figure out the motive of the 'interview' first, prior to saying anything important. "We should get off of the ice first, it is rather dangerous." However, Victor is out of ideas of what to say, evident by his statement.

"Yes. Do you know how the lake was frozen? It was rather peculiar, the second you two neared the ground, the entire lake froze."

"That is peculiar." Not another word is said as they all make their way across the frozen lake. They walk in the direction of a far-off shore, a large castle nearby. It seems to hold the sky, designed as castles of the middle ages, but with brown stone and not gray. It has large spires, and it reminds Yuuri of a wizard's home from the books he read many years ago.

The grass by the shore seems well trodden, as if hundreds of people have walked upon it. There is a faint path winding around the lake, and the place almost feels like it is the home of many. "Lemon drop?" Victor scrunches his eyebrows together, confused by the question.

"No thank you," Yuuri replies for him. "Are we in Britain right now?" He ventures. The accents were a bit obvious, and the candy was another thing, but if he could at least figure out where they are, they would be in a better situation.

"Yes, we are. Did you not intend to end up here?" The old man probes further.

"Just checking."

"I can tell you are not from the area, where are you from?" In a sudden moment, Yuuri feels as if he has to tell the truth. It feels as if some unseen force is invading his brain. His mind races back to all of the nightmares he had had after Victor became his coach. This was just like then, all he had to do was think of something different. He focuses his mind on the image of Makkachin curled up beside him in bed. He remembers how nice the dog had smelled, because Victor and Yuuri had teamed up to give her a bath. It had been a fun and exhausting day off.

"Originally or where I live? I just moved a few months ago." Yuuri keeps his voice steady, even as the presence pushes further. To confuse the odd presence more, he remembers the horror he had felt when Victor had excitedly handed him a swimsuit after lunch and exclaimed, "We're going to give Makkachin a bath!" Victor had been ecstatic. Yuuri had been horrified, "It's hardly 21 degrees out there!"(about 70 fahrenheit) "Exactly, it's the warmest it will probably ever get! Let's go!"

"Either would be fine." The presence backs off a little, but Yuuri tracks its progress.

"I grew up in a small town next to the sea, it is east of China."

"What about you?" The old man turns to Victor. The surprise on his face indicates that he feels the overbearing presence.

"I grew up in the far north."

"I see." There is a brief pause. "Oh, where are my manners! My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and you are?"

"Victor." Yuuri notes that he does not give his last name, even though his fame could get them home. They shake hands.

"And you, young man?"

"Call me Katsuki." Yuuri shakes his hand.

"Just call me Albus. Would you like to find a place to sit-"

With sudden inspiration, Victor asks, "Do you recognize the name Nikiforov?"

"No I do not, should I?" Albus looks at Victor, a little surprised and a little confused. Victor shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not at all….." He trails off for a moment, when an idea strikes him once more. "Do you know what year it is?"

"It is 1994," Albus pauses, "Why do you ask?" Yuuri and Victor completely ignore Albus' question, staring at each other.

"1994? It is 1994?" Yuuri doesn't need to say any more, and, to be truthful, there isn't much to say. Fear strikes him as he realizes they are stranded in the middle of Britain, in the past. What were they supposed to do? It's not like they could just poof back to Russia. And with everything he had read on the butterfly effect, they couldn't go anywhere near where they used to live.

"We'll stay." At first, Yuuri is sure that Victor said this out loud. However, the few faces around them do not react at all.

He wishes that he could speak and only Victor would hear him, but it is impossible. "We have to anyways. What is this place? Something feels off, like this is not quite the same earth. As if we are in some parallel universe." Yuuri speaks, yet doesn't, at the same time. It feels just as if a wind pulls the words from him to Victor, and only Victor.

Victor nods, "I agree. But I think that Albus and the others can't hear us right now."

"Yeah, it feels more like I am thinking rather than speaking." Yuuri comments. Their conversation is cut short when a large blur comes rushing out of the ominous forest in the distance. It is rushing towards them, and Yuuri's first instinct is to run, but it isn't running in their exact direction. Nonetheless, it is running to something behind them, with a clear intent to attack.

"It is heading for Albus. I think we should protect him with our ice skates, he doesn't seem that agile and we'll gain his trust."

Yuuri doesn't have enough time to reply before he has to react. The spider leaps forward, and Yuuri strikes it's face with his skates, creating a large cut. The spider, scared at the backlash, turns and runs back in the direction of where it came.

The group stares at him, as does Victor. A few beats of silence pass, and Victor beams. "Yuuri, you saved us, thank you!"

Victor hugs Yuuri tightly, knocking the air out of him. Victor continues to make it harder for Yuuri to breathe by squeezing him more.

"V-Victor…." Yuuri forces out, ".. can't breathe.."

"Oh, sorry." Victor releases him, and he takes a few moments to regain his breath. Albus approaches them warily.

"Why did you protect me?" Yuuri once more feels the overbearing presence, and Makkachin dominates his thoughts.

"I have no reason to hurt you, and in this unfamiliar place, you have helped me. I should at least attempt to return the favor."

"Since you are lost, you could enjoy the comforts of my school, Hogwarts, until you figure out what is going on." Albus gestures to the castle behind them, when he mentions Hogwarts.

"That's a school?" Yuuri is left dumbfounded, the 'school' is more of a building fit for royal company rather than students.

Victor shrugs, before addressing Albus, "That would be a pleasure. Thank you very much."

"Come this way." They follow Albus into the castle, now known as Hogwarts, and a small voice intrudes on their thoughts. "Magic exists. Wizards and witches cast spells with wands. They can make things levitate, create light, paralyze others, and so much more. If you are asked, thou used a portkey, a transportation device using magic. You are squibs, so you can see magic but not use it. The lights took you here, and enabled you to manipulate your surroundings. Pictures and paintings can move."

Victor and Yuuri nearly stop walking, but manage to continue through their astonishment. "Did you say that?" Yuuri questions.

"No." Victor's reply is quiet, and Yuuri can tell he is thinking. "It would be best if we played along. It is a little confusing, but does provide us with an explanation." Yuuri discreetly nods.

As explained by the mysterious voice, the many paintings in the hallways leading through the school can move and talk, interacting with each other and the others walking through the halls.

"We have some guest rooms you can stay in for now, but when school starts in a month, if you're still here, you will have to move to one of the dormitories," Albus informs them. They stop in front of a painting of an old man lounging by a lake, fishing. "You will be staying in this room for now. I hope you don't mind sharing, as we didn't know you were coming. If you need anything, you can just call for a house elf, they are always eager to please." Victor nods, and rather suddenly, the sleeve of Yuuri's Team Japan jacket slides off of his shoulder. He zips it up to prevent it from happening again, but his jacket seems a bit baggier than usual. In fact, all of his clothes seem rather large. Did teleporting here enlarge them?

The old man in the painting speaks up, "What do you want your password to be?" His voice is gruff, and it still confuses the two professional skaters how real all of this is.

"Something only we would know…" Victor contributes. "Something that no one would understand, that only happened to us."

"Perhaps something basic, like, quadruple toe-loop."

"No, something a bit more complex," Victor stops, scouring is memory for something, anything, they could work with. Neither notice that their company is watching them stare each other down, as if they know exactly what the other is thinking and do not want it to be said. "Prima ballerina Yurio!" Victor exclaims.

"What?!" Yuuri snorts. "No - no - we are not doing that."

"Fiiiine," Victor pouts, drawing out the "i". "Then what? I thought that would be just fine."

"Well, how about something we won't get killed for?"

"I never said we would have to tell him!"

"I have a feeling he would just know." A few thousand miles away and multiple years into the future, Yuri turns away from his food to sneeze, muttering something about 'What that old man did now…' "How about Stammi Vicino? No one would guess that."

"That works well…" Victor smiles, remembering his free skate, before confirming out loud, "Stammi Vicino will be the password." Yuuri lets a small smile grace his features, nodding in agreement.

"Interesting choice. What language is that?" Albus asks. The old man in the painting mutters something a few times before scratching something into a rock with a small stone.

"Italian," Victor confidently states.

"You can get yourselves settled and discuss anything you need to. If you want a tour, just call for a house elf." They both nod, as the painting swings forward.

"Oh, and boys? Do visit the hospital wing soon, I want to make sure you are alright," The plump woman speaks this time. How she addresses them momentarily confuses Yuuri, they were old enough not to be called 'boys'. He dismisses the thought, and finishes walking through the doorway.

"We will!" The enthusiasm is building in Victor's voice. He will finally be able to talk to Yuuri about everything that is going on. They finally are given some privacy as the portrait slams shut behind them.

The room is nice, with two beds, dressers, and a full length mirror. Yuuri inadvertently glances at it, and notices something peculiar. He looks shorter than usual.

Yuuri turns to more fully study his reflection. He gasps, and calls, "Victor, I think there were some other complications in our teleportation.."

"Huh? What would that be?"

"I'm 14 again."


End file.
